wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Watch Wolves/Roleplay/Archive 1
Roleplay Caedmon twirled over the active volcano, H'rathgar. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 00:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) She took a quick break. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Fies looked up, looking at Beezar, and noticed how much he reminds him of someone... Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (Oh crap, I forget her deformity! Who reminds him of Beezar?) Caedmon started jumping again. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (I'll make him/her) The volcanoes were starting to blurr, and Fies was in a deep dream of a memory... Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (last post) Caedmon swirled over a coiller... Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lobo padded towards Dunmore, where he was sent to scan, for there had been possible sightings of graymalkins there. User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner Fies had gone off to visit his friend, and he hadn't returned after a while, so someone else had to be chosen to take his place at the time. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Lobo finished his scanning shift with no problems to report. He made his way to the gadderheal of the Ring. User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner Coganus padded into the middle of a huge croud, and stood up on two legs, waving his arms around. "Coganus is the substitute?" someone had asked. Coganus nodded. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:29, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Lobo reported his sightings and went in the direction of his den. User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Coganus explained where Fies had gone by walking in place. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Lobo layed down and sat, lost in thought. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess called from outside of Lobo's den. "May I come in?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Lobo sat up. "Yes." User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess padded in. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 05:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Yumess." User:WolfRunner (talk) 20:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess yawned and said, "Fies has been gone for a while. Even longer than he said he would be gone." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "What?!?" Lobo remarked. "Why am I just now being informed of this?!?" User:WolfRunner (talk) 01:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "I don't know, but do you suspect Hauska isn't the wolf he really is?" Yumess asked. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) "What?" relied Lobo User:WolfRunner (talk) 13:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Nevermind. Hey, you're a taiga, right? Well I heard there are some new wolves coming in. Huh, when was the last time you taught a wolf?" Yumess asked. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:26, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "About 2 moons ago." replied Lobo User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:26, July 2, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Well, I guess today's a good day for you, huh?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 20:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "I guess." User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:43, July 3, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess sighed and sat down. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:58, July 3, 2013 (UTC) "What were you saying about Hauska?" User:WolfRunner (talk) 16:53, July 4, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess yawned again and said, "Nothing." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:11, July 4, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." replied Lobo User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Coganus motioned for Yumess. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) "Coganus must need you." said Lobo User:WolfRunner (talk) 22:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess went up to Coganus. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:07, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Lobo padded out of his den, deciding to take a walk around the Ring. Yumess finished speaking (not exactly speaking) to Coganus. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 17:38, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Lobo made his way past Dunmore and laid down near the outside of the Gadderheal Luna greeted some Watch wolves. She was in awe over the volcanoes and all the owls. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:24, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Lobo noticed Luna. "Are you new to the Watch? I'm Lobo, a taiga ''here at the Ring." Luna bowed. "Yes, I am. I know all of the owls, for the one who rescued me taught me all of them." (in reality, I don't) Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Coganus greeted Luna and asked if she knew where Fies was. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 01:23, July 23, 2013 (UTC) "I think he's back there talking to Lupin." Luna answered. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 11:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) (I will sometime's be able to get on and rp while I'm gone)Lobo looked where Luna gestured. "I heard something about Lupin stepping down earlier, that can't possibly be true?" Yumess padded by, "I believe it would be. He's gotten quit old." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "Who's going to be my taiga?" Luna asked. She had heard they were like parents, or the closest a wolf could get to one. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 18:52, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Coganus remember Fies had told him who the ''taiga ''of the new Watch Wolf would be. He motioned to Lobo. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Luna's tail wagged. "What are you gonna teach me first?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 16:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Lobo thought for a second. "Let's start with the basics. I'll give you the tour of the ring, and for a few days you can learn about identifying owls and deciding the ''hagsfiends." "Cool," Luna said. She leaped up into the air and did a somersault. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 23:33, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Lobo gave Luna the tour, showing her each of the volcanoes. They passed H'rathgar. "This will eventually be where you start." "Wow!" Luna said in awe. Lava spewed out at that time. She noted the cairn where a watch wolf was doing scanning jumps. I'll be jumping there! ''Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Lobo nodded at the wolf. "You will be on that cairn, ''in time." Luna couldn't wait. She was so excited. "Well....how soon?" --- Vekli was on her yearly wind scouting in the very southern part of Shadow Forest. They weren't coming yet. Her stomach gurgled. She needed to get back, eat, and jump on her cairn at Kiel. It may have been the boringest watch, but she had a suspicion it was like that for a reason--so no graymalkins would look there for the Ember. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Depends on when you learn to identify hagsfiends and learn the scanning jumps." Lobo replied "Okay!" Luna cheerfully said. "Can we start now?" She was truly excited. --- Vekli walked through the Hot Gates and into the Ring. She noted the new wolf but laid down near the gadderheal. "Where's Fies?" she asked Coganus. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 19:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Sure." Lobo replied. She showed Luna how to identify different types of owls, and how to tell graymalkin's from reqular colliers of smiths. "Now for the scanning jumps." he says. Luna hopped into the air to show Lobo how high she could jump. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 19:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Good." He showed her the basic scanning jumps, and how to grip the key bone. He leaped into the air anddid a back flip, twirling until he came down landing on his paws. "Cool!" Luna said. She leaped up and felt like she was flying like an owl. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 19:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "That's enough for today, I'll show you you're den." He walks away and leads her to her den, a little ways from Dunmore. "Ooh," Luna says, and slides down into the den. A caribou and elk pelt laid in the corner. She nestled in the furs. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 23:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "We'll work on the more complicated jumps tommorow, so get a good rest." Lobo said. He padded off to his own den by Morgan. ''A few days later..... ''Luna shot up into the air and did a scanning jump. No graymalkins yet. A swirled she-wolf padded up to Luna as lava spilled out into the twilight. "I'm Vekli and here to relieve you," she said, "we haven't met yet, because I've been busy with the she-winds." "Very nice to meet you. I'm Luna." "You're good at the jumps. I've been here for..what, three years?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 03:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Lobo observed Luna, she had been doing well. Ujurak soared into the air, twisted, then landed gracefully. There had been rumours of abuse of Broekk in the MacAonairs; some watch wolves had whispered about it, whilst others hadn't. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 19:55, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Yumess rested in his den. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Ujurak then spotted the MacAonair chieftain. "Greetings, my lord. How is the clan?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm, I don't know, how's the Ring with my daughter in it?" Kaleb overheard the two and padded up to them. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "What?" Ujurak stared. "What are you talking about? Broekk isn't here. Why would she be?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:34, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Completed Roleplays Category:Archives